Silver And Cold
by Amy-Quartz-Rose
Summary: YugiohXFMA crossover. A new breed of Chimera is terrorizing a small mountain town, and the Elric brothers find themselves sent into the middle of it all. Ontop of this theres a mystirious new stranger in town... I know it ounds lame, sorry.
1. Blue Bird

Why is it I always end up listening in doorways? You know as a creaky, seven foot suit of armor you'd think people would notice me…

But I always find myself in places like this, pressed in a shadow so much smaller then me, catching up pieces of conversations. It makes me sad sometimes, that not many people ever seem to talk _to_ me…

"I need you to go up north Edward, there's something weird going on…" Roy's voice seems uneasy… which is bad, because he's never uneasy.

"What's up?" and like always brother is unconcerned, he thinks we can take on the world.

And when he says it, I really believe him.

"There's been some strange reports…" and Roy's voice sounds so tired against the scratchy ruffle of papers, the creak of sliding drawers. "There's this little mountain down… and its over run with Chimeras."

"What?" I don't need to see you to know the look in your eyes brother; bright, sharp, searing.

"You heard me-"

"They talk?" and I flinch at the memory, at the thought of that monster who could do that to his little girl… I miss her all the time. And I'm sorry we couldn't have helped…

I start to think about all those snowy days with her, and Alexander her dog, all those games we played… but they're talking again, and I know I have to listen.

"They talk, and they do a hell of a lot more…"

Silence is so unnerving.

"…Roy?" and you've always thought so, and I'm glad you broke it.

"These are not normal Chimeras Edward, these are… these are…"

I watch a little blue bird flutter about the sunny open window, twitter about despite the pressing, tight silence. I try to stay still, knowing one tiny motion will make me creak.

"In any case… We brought one of them in… for examination. These are dangerous things Ed, I need you to go see what's going on…. What kind of a sick bastard is creating these things, and how. You understand?"

"Got it…" his chair scraped across the floor, and the tiny little bird puffs it feathers in fear before fleeting into the crisp autumn sun. "Roy, are you-"

But I cant hear anymore. There's screeching all around me, and the sound of ripping metal. A cold spike of fear hits me, my own personal version of pain (because of course I cant feel that for the moment… and it should make me happy but it doesn't).

I bring my arms up, swipe at the blurry attack raining over me, and hear nothing but the cut of whipping air, left in the wake of quick dodges…

And tearing metal.

And I'm scared…

And suddenly I can hear brother calling out for me… I wonder why he sounds so terrified… and wonder why there's a blur of violet feather and shimmering black in front of me.

"Al! Al! Damn it!" And suddenly there's the bright light and rough crackling of alchemy. I squint past the blur of feathers, but suddenly there's no need.

Your eyes look so scared, cheeks flushed and…

"Brother…"

And I watch my leathery fingers brush down your cheek, drawing away the streaks of blood splatter.

The look down seems like a long trip for my eyes (or… where my eyes should be. Its a lot to see, anyway)

There's slashed jagged bits of metal, glittering in the sun like spikes of polished silver. I almost don't realize that it's the slashed chest plate of my armor body. The deep gashes almost, just almost touches to the little bloody sigil that binds my spirit to this form, and again I feel my special type of pain.

I look further down, see a pale blue skinned woman with long wild blonde hair, matted violet feathery wings that lay crumpled, jutting from her arms, and rough scaly talons where her hands should be, set with sharp black talons.

And she's impaled on your transformed automail arm, the spike jutting out the front of her throat as she lay crippled over the wooden floor.

And I realize I looked to far down when my head tumbles off. It splashes when it hits the ground, and I feel sick when I know its blood.

"Al…" I think I would be crying if I could, as I see the look on your face as you pick me up and hold my head in your lap. "Are you okay…?"

"I-I… I don't know… w-what happened?"

"That-" Roy was poised in the doorway, I recognized his crisp leather boots (they were all I could see) "Is the Chimera we brought in…"

"It's so…" Ed trailed off, eyes dulling as a thoughtful, sorrowful look clouded his face. There was a wet slipping sound as he pulled his arm free, a gentle flash as it took it's common from. The harpy Chimera collapsed in a bloody mass ov feathers over the floor.

"Human…" my own voice sound's chocked up to me.

"Precisely. And there's bees sightings of more of them… They're vicious, they attack civilians, they even loot stores. Edward, we need-"

"We're on it."

He shifts a little as he looks up as Roy, and I see the little blue bird, speared like paste across the windowpane. She wasn't fast enough…

And I really, really wish I could cry

* * *

Alright, if anyone is interested in seeing more, review and I'll write more. Lets say… 5? Possibly six… Then Ill update. If anyone is interested that is… if no one cares then I wont bother. 


	2. The Stranger

Okay so I'm updating with only three reviews but… it was done and someone put this on their favorites lists (smile). So here's the next chapter! Thanks to WildfireDreams, Wild Wolf Fire, and DXP (you faved me!) for your reviews, hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The hotel kitchen is cold… but of course I cant feel it, I just know.

Mostly from the way brother is holding himself, shuddering under his warm red coat as it sweeps the ground at his feet.

"Al?" I jump at the suddenness of his voice.

"Yes brother?"

"Is something wrong? Why are you starring at me?" I wonder how he can tell were I'm looking if I have no eyes to watch with. Can he feel when I'm looking?

"Well… you look cold."

"Yeah… next time I'm making Roy spring for a better place." He smiles. Desperate and sad like smiles shouldn't be. "Your lucky you don't have to deal with it."

And we both know your lying. But we try to believe it anyway, because that's how we do things, that's how we get by.

An old lady hobbles up to us, letting our tray down over the table a little less then gently. Little spots of this soup splatter over the table.

"There you go." I don't understand why she's looking at brother that way, with that horrible envious sneer.

"Can I _help_ you?"

"Odd new fangled things you got sticken' out of you there…" she glared down at his metal hand, glimmering in the murky candle light. I shrink away at the sparks flying between their eyes. Why is brother so prone to conflict?

A few moments later she turned, slinking away and muttering to herself shrewdly, "…can't just learn to adjust like the rest of us…" and it's only now that I see the arm folded behind her back is infact just not there. I feel sympathy pangs.

Brother flips her the metal bird before making faces at her back.

And I find myself giggling, and for a second it doesn't seem so bad.

The hinges to the heavy kitchen door creak loudly, and I think I'm really getting sick of that sound.

A figure stands in the doorway, drenched in rain and hidden in a tattered travelers cloak. The hood shades his eyes but the torn sleeves are enough to make me curious… metal glitters under the torn fabric.

"Brother-"

"I see…"

"What do you think…" a clatter interrupts, as the cloaked figure roughly shoves the waitress. China shattered over the floor as he finds his own seat.

"He's mean…" I pretend I'm glaring at him (because that's the best I can manage at the moment).

"And suspicious…Looks like he's been fighting…" And suddenly he stands up, and walks across the room to him. And I KNOW this will end in a fight, but with a mental sigh I know… I'm used to him. I'm used to this. I love him anyway.

"You look like you've been through quite the fight…" Brother looks down at the stranger with his hard, amber gaze. He simply tilts his head up, dim lights cutting through the shade of his hood, lighting only his eyes.

They're vivid, icy blue. He stares irritably for a few seconds, then turns away, and brother doesn't seem to understand he's being ignored.

The stranger's hands swoop over a passing tray, taking a deep amber colored drink without the waitress's notice.

"What happened to your arms?" You really don't like silences… and you've realized he's trying to ignore you…. And I know you cant stand for that.

"None of your business." And he flicks his gaze away, and it skitters over me. I blink. Wave. And he rolls his eyes.

"Look buddy I know something strange is going on here… and you don't exactly radiate normality. As a State Alchemist I have the authority to make you cooperate, so don't ignore me!"

"Your not worth my time pipsqueak, go away…" I can hear the sneer in his voice as he looks away, coiling is fingers together and resting his chin on them.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" And I know its my job to hold him back now. With a sigh, and with practiced motion, I slip up behind him and hold brother back before he does something stupid.

And I don't know weather I'm amused or annoyed at him… but at least this gives me something to do other then think.

"You heard me." But his gaze shoots up like a chilly wind, leaving brother and storming me instead. "You," he paused, gaze scanning up and down, watching every part of me, and I feel oddly probed. The dim light makes those icy eyes glow against the shadow obscuring his face, and it makes him look almost feline. "What is this place?"

"What are you, stupid? Lemme go Al, this guy needs a knock right-"

"Stuff it." and the stranger moves to hit brother right in the stomach. I move my arm to block him and he pulls his punch just short, and our forearms graze.

Metal moans into the murky, rain washed silence.

"What are those?" I ask, before I think to stop myself. The stranger shrugs nonchalantly.

"Just metal bands." And he actually pulls back his tattered sleeves for me to see. it's a smooth, shimmering metal with perfectly smooth bolts, and the bands cover from his wrists to his elbows.

Brother's calmed down, simply slumping against me and glaring daggers of fire at the stranger.

"What are they for?"

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" and he crosses his arms and slumps back into his chair, obviously annoyed. I'm having trouble telling weather he's nice or not. But in the end I figure I am, so I really should answer anyway.

"You're in BlaerBeck."

"That doesn't say much."

"Er… I don't know what else you want me to say."

"Don't waste your breath Al, he's obviously to stupid to understand." Steely blue eyes glare harshly at brother, and I almost flinch at the expression it's so sharp.

"If you don't shut your mouth-" I don't know why I interrupt, I'm usually to polite for that, but I really don't feel like I can handle it right now (lately I've been feeling like I cant take much at all).

"Ok! Please stop! No more fighting!" I stand straight up, letting brother go, and he clatters to the floor, hitting his head on my knee. "Oh, sorry…" I pat his head gingerly, looking back at those sharp blue eyes. He seems shocked at my height, and looking up doesn't seem to suit him. He's looking straight into my face, as if looking for something…

… but I know there's nothing there to read. And he seems to think so too. He looks down, shaking his head slightly. His shoulders slump.

"I don't know how I got here. I don't know where I am… and I don't know where my brother is." he drew up his long lithe fingers, pulling back the hood to bare his face.

He looked far younger then I expected, with pale skin and smooth sable hair. His eyes were sharpened into a constant glare, despite the faded faint tear stains glimmering on his cheeks.

"Just tell me, where is this place?"

But the shattering, deafening splintering of wood and the sharp crack of stone filled the air. I look to the side in time to see a mass of stone and wood falling toward us, the rubble and wreck of walls and flooring gathering from three floors above. And I hope my metal isn't tender from the quick patch job Roy put me through before sending brother and I to this little mountain town.

_Crack_. And brightness is pressing my closed eyes (There not really closed, I'm just refusing to see). I can feel nothing breaking, nothing pressing against the cold hard shell of me.

"Oh my god…" The stranger breathes, and I open my eyes in time to see him reaching his elegant fingers, brushing over the dome of stone stretching from the ground and sheltering us.

"How did you…" he trailed off, gazing at bother, and his eyes flicker in hunger (and I'm shuddering inside because I can remember people with the exact same look… People who have done horrible things). "Can everyone hear do that?"

"Its just alchemy…" And brother grins proudly, "But I must say I am among the very best. I'm the Full Metal Alchemist."

"… Am I supposed to know what that means?"

And their just starring at each other like their each the stupidest person the other has ever seen.

Suddenly an animal snarl cuts through the air, and the world is spinning around me. Fangs and fur flash in front of me, and I stop wanting to see as blearing milky white eyes scream into my head.

I try to throw whatever it is off but its hard to move… and whatever it is, is huge.

And it feels to strange to scream with out having to breath in.

* * *

Anyone have a guess at who the stranger is? (giggle).Okay there, chapter 2. I hope it was enjoyed. Please review and tell me so (smile), Please no one line reviews if you can help it. 


	3. Mind Games

Wow, eight new reviews, EIGHT! Sweeeeeet (giggle). Okay so know we have the next chapter, I

wont bother you with a long author's note here (because that's at the bottom)

* * *

The quiet of the office seems so absolutely still, so solid. Almost like a painting, because even the sky outside is nothing but a solid slate gray. 

…

And I cant take it anymore.

"Brother?" And you look up, and oddly the stranger's neck twitches like he might lift his head from the couch. I stare at him as brother stares at me.

"… What?"

"… Thanks." You know, for lack of anything better to say (and because I only told him six times so far) He smiles' broad with pride.

"It was nothing." And the silence creeps back into Roy's office.

"… It was weird though… don't you think?" Its stupid to keep fighting it but I cant help it. Brother is tired and the stranger doesn't talk much… and we're all just waiting awkwardly for Roy.

"It was…" and I almost jump at the sound of his rough, dusky voice. "It was acting so… weird."

_oO0 0Oo_

_"Look out brother!" _

Crack!

"AL!"

"I-I'm okay! Get it!"

Growls rumbled through the air.

And suddenly a loud , final yowl. The huge, wolf like creature slumped to the ground, white matted fur and black long tresses tinged by the scarlet of it's own blood.

"Nice shot brother!"

"Thanks!"

But the strange vicious Chimera was pulling itself across the ground, slate grey eyes gleaming as whimpers of pain bled from it's lips.

The stranger stood under the curve of the stone dome Ed had conjured to protect them from the debris of the falling building. The creature had hit a support beam on it's rampage.

The Chimera dragged itself forward, leaving rain washed streaks of blood.

"Get it before it hurts him, brother!"

There was the crack of bone and the crash of metal. The stranger rose, metal armbands, gleaming in the murky light.

"I got it." He said, raising with a sadistic smirk hung on his lips. The Chimera slumped down to the ground, silent as death while blood matted the fur over it's forehead.

"Well… nice hit."

"I could have done better…"

oO0 0Oo

"It had no reason to come over to me…"

"Well… I don't know…" Its almost hard to think past the strangeness of his voice. Its weird to hear someone talk in this weird painting. Maybe its not really Roy's office though… Maybe the stillness is just part of being what I am…

But I don't want to think about that right now.

The door creaks loudly.

"Did you get the specimen? Isn't it great?" You seem to never ride out of pride for yourself, and Roy's words pretty much mirror my thoughts (although I take them with something like a smile)

"Oh yes, good thing you brought me one after you killed the first one." He just seems annoyed (and for some reason it makes me want to laugh, and it occurs to me how amusing an immature, impish seven foot suit of armor might be)

"Well…" and you falter, and glare sharply, and cross your arms like a scolded child. And its moments like this when I know that despite how much the world tries, its never going to make us grow up. "Well you shut up. I had to."

"You didn't have to kill it."

"Yes I did! It was attacking Al!"

"But you could of-"

Is my head made out of a radio? Because I can tune this out as easily as flicking off a switch.

And suddenly I notice the stranger slipping out the door.

You'd assume a seven foot suit of armor would have problems sneaking past people…

But I never seem to have trouble. Something in me wonders how he seems to have such a good sense of direction, but most of me is just concerned with following him. I don't really know why I'm doing this… but I guess its better then listening to brother and Roy fight.

And besides, I'm curious about him…

I watch the tail of his cloak as he slips through the hallway, glancing in doors.

The sunlight starts to fade over the walls, the white paint and hard wood turning to stone patchwork and swaying torches. We're in the creepy, creaky basement.

There's a sound like someone's sobbing… like someone's dying inside and they're screaming out the deadness inside. It makes me want to cry to… because it sounds so very sad.

And he's peeking inside every barred door, rattling every rusted handle. His sharp eyes look strange when there wide, and his rigid body looks even stranger when its rushing through a shadowy door.

And things jus get weirder and weirder… I know I should leave, but I'm standing in the doorway as he crouches next to a cage, starring down at the Chimera he brought down that hotel back on that tiny mountain town…

"What are you doing?" he sneered down at the creature, kicked the metal bars it lay crippled behind. "I can hear you… from all the way upstairs. Stop it." And he kicked the paws stretching from the spaces between the bars.

The whimper send vibrations through me (which is really saying something)

The sound grows, picking up volume and depth like the Chimera is crying… like it was the one crying.

And I remember a little girl, and the dog her daddy fused her with.

"You're not…" he presses his hands to his hears, "Stop it you fucking animal, I know what your trying to do… it wont work…"

I feel like I shouldn't be watching this. I cant look away. His cheeks don't suit tears, not at all. But he's glaring past them, glaring at the creature right in it's glinting, dark grey eyes.

And from it's crying I can pull a distorted name.

"… Seto…"

"It's not going to work…" he coughs, body shaking. I can feel the cold bite at my armor, see it flaunted in the white puffs of his (Seto's?) breathing.

"… nii-chan… please…"

"STOP IT!"

And he turns around and runs from it.

Right into me.

And I think he could shatter steel with that glare.

* * *

Okay there you go, another chapter. Incase you didn't know, I do flash backs in italics. Just so no one is confused. Thanks to Phantom Fox, WildfireDreams, Wild Fox Fire, (I'm sensing a theme with the names of my reviewers ((Giggle)) ), Kaida Hikari, Aya and Chi, The Klutz, Blue3 Flam3s, and DXP for reviewing. (hugs) Thanks so much! 

Phantom Fox: Yes, it was a harpy lady, I'm glad you caught that! Not just any harpy lady either, if you'll notice it was BLONDE rather then red haired like usual… I did it on purpose as well… It will make sense later, promise (hugs)

Wild Wolf Fire: Yep, Mokie is in this fic, don't worry (smile). He doesn't show up until later though… but he will be here, and he will do alchemy! Thanks for your sujgestion, its always nice to have that kind of input (smile) (hugs)

Kaida Hikari: (runs away from the wrath of your hyperness)

Aya and Chi: Yeah I've been thinking of this crossover forever, it just seemed so cool I decided I had to write it (smile)… I'm glad you are enjoying this story! Hmmm I wasn't going to have Joey in this fic but now that you mention it, and you seem to want him in this story so…. Alright, I'll put Joey in the story for you (smile). He wont show up until later though, because I have this fic planned a few chapters ahead, but he'll be there!

Okay, now that's all…. Now remember, reviews feed starving authors!


End file.
